Uczucia i myśli w głębi lodu
by LolaFan
Summary: Krótki Fic, przemyślenia Itachiego.


Inabi. Tetsuka Teyaki. Uruchi. Yashiro. Ojciec. Matka. Kogoś brakuje. Sasuke? Mam nikłą nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie, że z jakiegoś powodu go tu nie będzie. Słyszę za drzwiami szybkie kroki. To on. I co mam teraz zrobić? Rozkaz był prosty: zabić wszystkich. Ale on jest moim bratem. Nie, myśl jak wtedy, w ANBU. Chłodno. Bez emocji. Wystarczy jeden ruch miecza. Chłopiec nawet tego nie poczuje. Ale przecież on nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Nie był w to zamieszany. Nie jest niczemu winien. Jest teraz jedyną osobą, która w przyszłości będzie mogła zrobić to, na co mogę nie mieć siły. Zabić mnie. Jednak muszę mieć pewność. Tylko jak? Mangekyou? Nie, nie mogę…ale to jedyny sposób. Patrzę jak chłopak wchodzi do pokoju. Jak wodzi przerażonym, dziecięcym wzrokiem po ciałach rodziców. A potem widzi ostatnią twarz, której się spodziewał. Moją. Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy. To dobry moment. Uaktywniam Kalejdoskop i używam Tsukuyomi. Pokazuję mu wszystko to co zrobiłem. Kilka godzin. Na więcej się nie zdobędę. Po skończonych torturach chłopiec upada wycieńczony na ziemię. Traci przytomność. A ja zapadam się w ciemność.

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Ten sam sen. Co noc od tamtego zdarzenia. Wstałem i otarłem dłonią mokre czoło. Podszedłem do lustra i znów go zobaczyłem.

Kogoś, kto wybił cały swój klan.

Kogoś, kto torturował własnego brata.

Kogoś, kto przystąpił do najgroźniejszej organizacji przestępczej w świecie shinobi.

Mnie.

Uchiha Itachiego.

Spojrzałem w oczy, za które tak wielu oddałoby wszystko. Ja sam zapłaciłem za nie wysoką cenę. Shisui. Obrzuciłem postać w lustrze nienawistnym wzrokiem. Codziennie zadaję sobie pytanie: czy można było tego uniknąć? Sam Trzeci tego nie chciał. Jednak nawet on musiał liczyć się z Danzou, Homurą i Koharu. A ich wola była nieugięta. Gdyby nie oni, mógłbym mieć normalne życie. Wciąż byłbym w ANBU, może nawet wyżej. Obserwowałbym postępy brata. Może w końcu zagoiłbym rany po wojnie. A teraz? Muszę grać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Jak aktor, któremu przydzielono rolę znienawidzonej przez niego i innych postaci. A moje przedstawienie wciąż trwa. I nie sądzę, by skończyło się przed moją śmiercią. Podchodzę do szafy i zakładam czarny płaszcz w czerwone chmury. Symbol Akatsuki. Znalazłem się w miejscu, gdzie ludzkie demony chcą panować nad innymi potworami. Kolejna źle dobrana rola. Ale jak na razie nikt nie wie. Na razie. Skrzętnie ukrywam swoje uczucia. Tłumię jakiekolwiek marne pozostałości mojego człowieczeństwa. Niedługo stanę się taki, jak ten, kogo gram. Zimny. Okrutny. Bezlitosny. Już teraz łapię się na tym. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i przybrałem swoja maskę twarzy bez wyrazu. Założyłem na palec serdeczny mój pierścień. Suzaku. Feniks. Często pragnę tak samo jak on zacząć życie od nowa. Ale jest już za późno. O wiele za późno. Wychodzę na spotkanie z kolejnym dniem w Akatsuki. Przyzwyczajony do stałego skradania i ukrywania się stąpam cicho po kamiennej posadzce. W otaczającej mnie ciszy moje kroki odbijają się głuchym echem od ścian. Nie myśląc nad tym, gdzie idę, błąkam się po niekończących się korytarzach kryjówki. Nagle słyszę jeszcze czyjeś kroki. I znów staję się tym Itachim, którego znają członkowie tej grupy.

Przedstawienie musi trwać.

Po nikłym cieniu padającym na nierówne ściany poznaję, że to Kisame. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdzają się, gdy niebieska postać z Samehadą na plecach wyłania się zza rogu.

Przedstawienie musi trwać.

W nadziei, że mnie po prostu minie nawet się do niego nie odzywam. Tutaj to normalne. Nie ma tu miejsca na ,,Dzień dobry'', ,,Przepraszam'', albo ,,Dziękuję''. Byłyby to tylko puste słowa, nie pasujące do tej organizacji, nie pasujące do tych ludzi. Po tylu latach nie wiem, czy wciąż można ich tak nazywać. Coraz bardziej zbliżają się do cienkiej granicy dzielącej człowieka od potwora. A wraz z nimi ja. Hoshigaki stanął przede mną. Ja też się zatrzymałem. A mam jakiś wybór?

-Itachi, mamy misję.

Nie odpowiadam. Wie, że nie ma sensu tego po mnie oczekiwać.

-Mamy złapać Jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniatsego.

-Gdzie.

To nie było pytanie. Nie skierowałem go nawet do niego. Rzuciłem te słowa w przestrzeń, jakbym oczekiwał odpowiedzi od ściany, albo drgającego płomienia świecy.

-W Konoha. Będziesz mógł przywołać wspomnienia.

Zabrzmiałoby to jak żart. Ale tak nie było. Znów chce coś ze mnie wyciągnąć. Ale nie uda mu się. Jeszcze nie. I on o tym wie. Uważa mnie za osobę, której nic nie wiąże już z wioską. Jedynie przekreślona opaska na czole. Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się myli. Ale uczucia mam schowane tak głęboko, że sam zaczynam mieć problemy z ich odnalezieniem. Dzięki temu przedstawienie wciąż trwa. Dobrze, nie ma najmniejszego sensu tego odwlekać. Z resztą wyrozumiałość Lidera też jest ograniczona.

-Idziemy, Kisame.

Minąłem go, nawet na niego nie patrząc. On obrócił się i zrównał się ze mną. W takim milczeniu wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Świeciło już słońce. Trawa zieleniła się w jego promieniach. Ptaki śpiewały, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, kto jest przy nich. Świat kręcił się dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na czyjekolwiek cierpienie. Inaczej stanąłby już dawno. Wskoczyłem na drzewo, kierując się do miejsca, gdzie przez ostanie lata byłem tylko w snach.

Konoha.

Wioska ukryta w Liściach.

Dom.

Gdy przybyliśmy na miejsce, gęsta mgła spowijała wszystko nieprzenikalną zasłoną. Zupełnie, jakby chciała nam pomóc. Dzwoneczki przy naszych kapeluszach brzęczały cicho w rytm naszych kroków. Na mijanym posterunku był jakiś mężczyzna. Chuunin. Wystarczyło jedno moje spojrzenie, by wpadł w genjutsu. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Mgła stopniowo rozrzedzała się, a gdy stanęliśmy na otaczających Konohę murach, znikła zupełnie. Widzieliśmy wioskę w całej jej okazałości. Domy, uliczki, monument Hokage. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, odkąd odszedłem, ale to miejsce wciąż przywołuje wspomnienia.

-Wioska, która rozwinęła się jak żadna inna. Stała się jeszcze piękniejsza.

-Wciąż coś cię z nią łączy?

-Nie. Chodźmy.

Szliśmy przez tłum ludzi śpieszących do swych codziennych spraw. Gdyby było słychać moje myśli, wrzask wstrząsnąłby całą wioską. Czy nie widzicie, kto tu przybył?! Ani co zamierzamy zrobić?! Nie mijajcie nas! Zaatakujcie, wyślijcie nas do diabła, gdzie nasze miejsce! Jednak myśli muszę mieć ukryte za nieprzenikalną barierą moich zimnych oczu. Więc ludzie wciąż nas mijają, nie zważając na dwie postacie w płaszczach. Jinchuuriki opisanego przez Kisame nigdzie nie było widać. Zatrzymaliśmy się jakimś barze. Nagle przez otaczający nas gwar dobiega mnie znajomy głos. Kakashi? Po chwili dołączają do niego kolejni dawni znajomi. Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei. A po nich głos, którego nie chciałem tu słyszeć, nie, którego bałem się usłyszeć. Sasuke. Znikamy niepostrzeżenie. Hatake jest spostrzegawczy i pewnie już wie. Nie martwię się jednak, że powie o przybyszu Sasuke. Nie może się domyślać, że tajemniczym nieznajomym jestem ja. Zdrajca. Znienawidzony brat jego ucznia. A nawet jeśli, wiedziałby , że Sasuke, ogarnięty rządzą zemsty, będzie chciał mnie zabić. Na jego dotychczasowym poziomie jeszcze nie ma na to szans. Jeszcze. Szukamy dalej. Jednak chłopca z demonem nie ma w wiosce. Drogę powrotną zastąpiły nam postacie, których głosy usłyszałem wcześniej. Asuma, jak zwykle paląc papierosa, zaczął.

-Kim jesteście i co robicie w Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściach?

-Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, jak miło was widzieć.

Moje słowa wręcz kapały ironią. Tak miało być. Wzdrygnęli się, słysząc ten głos. Widocznie Kakashi nie powiedział im, z kim mają do czynienia. Czas ich uświadomić. Może będą mieli na tyle rozumu, by wycofać się, albo chociaż pójść po posiłki, dając nam szansę ucieczki. Powoli zdejmuję kapelusz, rozpinam płaszcz. I wtedy oboje mnie poznają.

-Itachi? Po tym wszystkim masz czelność wracać do wioski?

Nie wiedzą, że przyznaję im rację. Brzydzę się samym sobą. Ale tego nie powiem. Nie mogę.

-Znasz ich, Itachi?

Tym razem to Kisame. Uśmiecha się drwiąco. Jak zwykle nie docenia wroga. Błąd. Atakuje Asumę, który jakoś blokuje uderzenie miecza. To również błąd. Stojąca za nim Kurenai zmienia się w liście, które rozwiewa wiatr. Zawsze była dobra w genjutsu. Ale trafiła na niewłaściwego przeciwnika. Kisame, jak zwykle, popisuje się możliwościami Skóry Rekina. Rozcina ramię Sarutobiego, jednak sam grzęźnie w ruchomych piaskach. Mnie oplatają gałęzie wyrosłego znikąd drzewa, z którego wyłania się Yuuhi. Nie uda się jej. Nie tym razem. Z łatwością więżę ją w jej własnej technice. Patrzy na mnie zszokowana. A ja, nie wiem z jakiego powodu, uświadamiam ją.

-Genjutsu tego poziomu na mnie nie zadziała.

Wysuwam ukryty w rękawie kunai. Ale ta kobieta jest przecież jouninem. Wydostaje się z techniki i unika mego ostrza, ale moje kopnięcie posyła ją nad płynącą nieopodal rzekę. Asuma patrzy na to. W jego wzroku jest coś…nowego. Coś się między nimi zmieniło od mojego odejścia. Czyżby…? Nie. Nie jestem tu po to, by osądzać, kto się z kim związał. Jednak obudziłem się za późno. Pozwoliłem zajść się od tyłu Hatake, dając mu tymczasową przewagę. Ale nawet on się nie wywinie. A jednak. W dodatku udało mu się uratować Kurenai. Stał się o wiele silniejszy. Tyle, że teraz nawet to mu nie pomoże. Asuma podbiega do nich, a ja uaktywniam swoje Mangekyou. Kakashi odkrywa swoją opaskę, jednocześnie każąc zamknąć oczy towarzyszom. Czyli wie o Kalejdoskopie. Może i tak, ale widać nie ma pojęcia, że nawet Sharingan nie jest w stanie oprzeć się Tsukuyomi. Boleśnie się o tym przekonuje. Dla pewności, że nie będzie mi przeszkadzał, otrzymuje 72 godzinną sesję. Powinno wystarczyć. Kiedy kończę, mężczyzna opada wycieńczony na wodę. W tej chwili jednak przychodzi wsparcie. Maito Gai. On też jest silny. Nie mamy czasu na walkę z nim. Zostawiamy ich i opuszczamy Konohę.

Wyruszamy do kolejnej wioski. Podobno Jinchuuriki, Naruto, wyruszył tu z sanninem. Musimy znaleźć dogodny moment, gdy Jiraya zostawi chłopca samego. W końcu wyszedł. A my ruszyliśmy. Idziemy powoli korytarzem, nie spiesząc się zbytnio. Nikt nie wie o naszej obecności tutaj. Pukam w drzwi odpowiedniego pokoju. Otwiera mi niewielki blondyn. Kogoś mi przypomina. Czwarty? Albo to niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, albo mam przed sobą dziecko byłego Hokage. Jednak to mu nic nie daje. Patrzy na nas zdziwiony. Widać Jiraya jeszcze mu o nas nie powiedział. Dzieciak nie wygląda na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie użyć mocy drzemiącego w nim Bijuu. Musimy jednak uważać. Lis sam może wyrwać się spod kontroli. Nie możemy zapomnieć, że jest najpotężniejszym z ogoniastych. Naruto wyszedł z pokoju. Wciąż nie pojął, że nie ma przed sobą przyjaciół? Cóż, chyba wygląd to jedyne, co odziedziczył po ojcu…Kisame to wykorzystuje i atakuje go mieczem, chcąc wyssać jego chakrę. Szybko jednak błękitna energia staje się czerwona. Dotarł do chakry Kyuubiego. Wtedy słyszę za sobą czyjś głos. Niemożliwe. Dowiedział się. I już tu jest. Sasuke. Kisame obraca się.

-Kto to jest, Itachi? Jakoś dziwnie mi ciebie przypomina.

Jest spostrzegawczy. Cóż, nie na darmo jest mistrzem miecza. Opanowuję ogarniające mnie uczucia zanim wyjdą na wierzch.

Przedstawienie musi trwać.

-Mój mały braciszek.

Sasuke wpatruje się we mnie z nienawiścią. Myśl, że to ja do tego doprowadziłem, napawa mnie obrzydzeniem, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Oczy chłopaka są czerwone. Czyli już uaktywnił Sharingan. Ciekawe, jakie jeszcze postępy poczynił.

-Przeżyłem. Przez te wszystkie lata moja egzystencja opierała się jedynie na nienawiści i jednym celu: Zabić cię!

Wziął sobie do serca wszystko, co mu mówiłem. Niedobrze. Z drugiej strony: czy miał inne wyjście? Pomimo wszystkiego co zrobiłem zostałem jedynym członkiem jego rodziny. Zawsze darzył mnie szacunkiem i respektem. Nie zmieniło się to nawet po tym, co zrobiłem. Chłopak wykonuje jakieś pieczęcie. W jego ręce pojawia się kula piorunów.

-Chidori?

Czyli Kakashi zajął się już głębszym dokształcaniem swego podopiecznego. Sasuke biegnie do mnie, tworząc w ścianie głęboką bruzdę. Jednak silna technika to nie wszystko. Trzeba jeszcze wiedzieć, jak poprawnie jej użyć. Z łatwością zatem kieruję jego technikę na boczną ścianę, tworząc w niej sporych rozmiarów dziurę. Teraz muszę już z nim walczyć. Dla Hoshigakiego dziwnie wyglądałoby, gdybym teraz go tak po prostu puścił. Rzucam swoim własnym bratem o przeciwległy koniec korytarza i zmierzam powoli w jego kierunku. Jest to jedna z najgorszych ścieżek, jakimi szedłem w życiu. Myśl, że oto maltretuję najbliższą mi osobę, napawa mnie smutkiem. Żalem. Cierpię teraz prawie tak jak on. Mimo to muszę to ukryć. Podejść do niego. Już zaczął się podnosić. Powalić go kopniakiem. Przyszpilić do ściany pięścią. Chwycić za szyję. I znów to powiedzieć.

-Jesteś za słaby. A dlaczego? Bo twoja nienawiść, twój gniew w stosunku do mnie są zbyt małe.

I znów to robię. Pokazuję mu dzień, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Tym razem to 24 godziny. Z jego ust wydostaje się krzyk bólu. Czuję się potwornie. Osoba najdroższa memu sercu jak na razie najczęściej doświadczała mej techniki. Puszczam go. Jego ciało opada bezwładnie na ziemię. Stracił przytomność.

Obracam się i wracam do Kisame. Ten już ma ogłuszyć oniemiałego Jinchuuriki, gdy nagle coś mu przeszkadza. Żaba. To Jiraya. Za długo to trwa. Nie ma sensu z nim walczyć. Dziś nie uda nam się dorwać Kyuubiego. Sannin przyzywa kolejną żabę. A raczej jej żołądek. Uciekamy, ścigani przez lepkie tkanki monstrum. Szybki zakręt i ściana, już zajęta przez różową ścianę pokrytą kwasem. Nic z tego świata nie pokona tej zapory. Ale Ametarasu nie jest stąd. Z łatwością wypalam dziurę i wyskakujemy razem na zewnątrz.

-Byłem głupi. Jednego dnia używałem Tsukuyomi i Ametarasu.

-Co robimy?

-Na razie idziemy.

Nadużycie Mangekyou to tylko nic nie znaczący drobiazg. Prawdą jest to, że nie byłbym w stanie walczyć przez pojedynek z Sasuke. Zbyt dużo smutku jak na dziś. Innym razem. Oby wtedy miał już wystarczająco dużo sił, by ze mną skończyć.


End file.
